


Cisza przed burzą

by jasna



Series: Pokój w naszych czasach [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon patching continues, Dealing with depression - not that well, Department of Mysteries, F/M, Half-blood and proud, Oh who cares anymore, Second War with Voldemort, Still asocial, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasna/pseuds/jasna
Summary: - Czujesz się tu bardzo u siebie. - powiedział Snape po chwili. Wzruszyłam ramionami, leniwie przeglądając jakiegoś starego Proroka. - Nie mów, że się wprowadziłaś do Blacka.- Zwariowałeś? - zainteresowałam się, ale bez szczególnej złośliwości. - Ty widziałeś, jak bardzo tu nie ma książek? Oszalałabym po tygodniu. Nie, ja tu tylko sprzątam.





	1. Chapter 1

\- No więc tak. - powiedziałam dziewiątego lipca o piątej rano. - Gówno wpadło w wentylator i narobiło na Ministerstwo.  
Black spojrzał na mnie tylko trochę krzywo. Minerwa McGonagall uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.  
Siedzieliśmy w mikroskopijnej kuchence Lupina, chwilowo odgruzowanej z książek i innych gratów. Oprócz mnie, Blacka i McGonagall obecni byli jeszcze państwo Weasleyowie z synem Billem, Albus Dumbledore, chrapiący w kąciku Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody i Remus Lupin, skulony nad kubkiem gorącej kawy. Severus Snape, choć zaproszony, się na szczęście nie stawił. Kuchnia, niezbyt duża, była solidnie zatłoczona i bez niego. Na stole stała cała bateria kubków po kawie i w połowie pełny dzbanek.  
\- Więc jaki jest nasz następny krok? - zapytał Lupin, spoglądając niepewnie na dyrektora. Ten z kolei spojrzał na mnie. Otworzyłam usta. Zamknęłam usta. Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Dobrze by było wiedzieć, czego on właściwie chce. - powiedziałam. - Dobrze by było wiedzieć, co planuje zrobić najpierw. Bo wątpię, żeby to był frontalny atak. Wrócił niedawno, na pewno zechce zorientować się w sytuacji. Kto, kogo, komu, jak i dlaczego… sami wiecie.  
\- Zorientować się w sytuacji. - burknął Black. - No i pięknie, ale co my mamy z tym fantem zrobić?  
\- Wiesz tyle, co i ja. - wściekłam się. - O ile nie więcej. Ja mam relację z drugiej ręki…  
\- A czy nie spędziłaś kilku lat studiując Voldemorta? - wytknął mi Syriusz, który wyraźnie miał ochotę kogoś sklepać.  
\- Black, do ciężkiej cholery, odjeb się. - warknęłam. - Mogę ci wymienić całą listę krajów, które Voldemort mógł odwiedzić w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dekad, mogę ci wymienić listę jego ostatnich piętnastu ofiar, mogę ci nawet, na podstawie uzyskanego od ciebie opisu z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa zidentyfikować rytuał rezurekcyjny… ale, kurwa, nie jestem jasnowidzem!  
W kuchni zapadła cisza. Lupin gapił się na mnie z lekko obwiśniętą szczęką, Molly Weasley z dezaprobatą, a McGonagall z zaskoczeniem. Dyrektor, zdawało się, krył za brodą kpiący uśmieszek. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i przymknęłam oczy. Obiema rękami odgarnęłam włosy z twarzy.  
\- Przede wszystkim, trzeba chronić Pottera. - powiedziała McGonagall. - Czy mamy kogoś, kto mógłby…?  
\- Arabella Figg. - burknął Alastor Moody. Jak się okazało, cały ostatni rok Moody był więziony przez śmierciożercę, Bartemiusza Croucha Juniora, który był bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za wygraną Harry’ego w Turnieju i, co za tym szło, powstanie Voldemorta z martwych. Przez cały rok, ukryty za eliksirem wielosokowym i twarzą Moody’ego, Crouch Junior manipulował wydarzeniami w Hogwarcie. Teraz, uwolniony przez Dumbledore’a, prawdziwy Moody powoli wracał do siebie.  
\- Mieszka na Privet Drive. - dodał Dumbledore. - Będzie miała oko na Harry’ego, jak zawsze. Ja natomiast chyba powinienem… się nieco odsunąć.  
Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na dyrektora ze zdumieniem.  
\- Czemu? - zapytała Minerwa McGonagall.  
\- Żeby nie kusić losu. - uśmiechnął się słabo dyrektor. - Voldemort na pewno się dowie, że mnie i młodego Pottera łączy zażyłość… nieco bliższa niż zwykłego ucznia ze zwykłym dyrektorem. Dla bezpieczeństwa…  
\- Pierdolenie. - mruknął Black w moją stronę. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Byłam tu chyba tylko po to, by podawać kawę i potem pozmywać kubki. No, ewentualnie po to, by usadzić Syriusza w wypadku, gdyby się zbytnio rozfiglował.  
\- Harry może teraz potrzebować jakiejś porady! - wyraził myśl Blacka Lupin, tylko nieco bardziej cenzuralnie. - Zwłaszcza teraz! A kto, jeśli nie pan…  
Dumbledore spojrzał na Syriusza. Black zawiesił się.  
\- A co ja wiem? - bąknął.  
\- Guzik z pętelką. - wyzłośliwiłam się.  
\- Bennet, ja cię proszę…  
\- Prosić możesz długo i namiętnie, Black, ale nic nie wskórasz. - zareagowałam odruchowo. Rozmowa rozwijała się w absolutnie bezsensownym kierunku. - Co nie zmienia faktu, dyrektorze, że musimy coś postanowić. Kogoś zebrać? Podjąć jakie działania? Czarni na pewno coś kombinują.  
\- Musimy zaczekać na Severusa. - stwierdził dyrektor.  
\- No pięknie. - westchnęłam. - A mamy pewność, że wróci? To już ponad dwa tygodnie.  
\- Nie ufasz mu? - zapytał dyrektor, przyglądając mi się bacznie znad kubka w różyczki. Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Zaufanie zaufaniem, ale czy wyjdzie stamtąd żywy? - mruknęłam.  
\- Snape jest wystarczająco sprytny, by wejść i wyjść. - stwierdził Moody schrypniętym głosem. Black prychnął coś niecenzuralnego i dziwnie podskoczył na krześle. W ostatniej chwili złowiłam znaczące spojrzenie, posłane Łapie przez Lupina. Ciekawe. Czyżby, zgodnie ze starą huncwocką tradycją, Lunatyk właśnie zasadził Syriuszowi porządnego kopniaka w kostkę?  
\- Nie chciałabyś pracować jako nauczycielka w Hogwarcie, Cassandro? - uśmiechnął się lekko Dumbledore, strzeliwszy tym pytaniem zupełnie bez kontekstu. Syriusz zarechotał i nawet McGonagall uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- O Boże, nie! - zareagowałam przerażeniem. Raz: Aneta mnie nie puści na cały rok do Hogwartu. Dwa: trochę mimo wszystko strach. Trzy: przecież ja się nie nadaję na nauczycielkę! Zanim czegokolwiek kogokolwiek nauczę, to pomorduję te biedne dzieciaki!  
\- Ustalmy na razie, co zrobimy w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia. - zasugerował Lupin.  
\- Ustalmy może jakiś bezpieczny punkt wymiany informacji. - dodał Bill Weasley jakby nerwowo. Nie dziwiłam mu się. Dzielił metraż ze zbiegłym więźniem, wilkołakiem, dyrektorem Hogwartu i szurniętym aurorem.  
\- Nora odpada, jest za daleko. - powiedział Moody i ostrożnie powąchał kawę, którą przed nim postawiłam.  
\- Mój dom też odpada. - oznajmiłam. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem antysocjalna, nagłe tłumy gości przyciągnęłyby niekoniecznie przyjazne spojrzenia.  
\- Tu jest trochę ciasno… - mruknął Lupin, obrzucając kuchnię niechętnym spojrzeniem.  
\- A co z Grimmauld Place? - powiedział Syriusz. Spojrzeliśmy na niego. Odkaszlnął, nagle jakby zawstydzony. - Jest na miejscu. - powiedział obronnym tonem. - I jest moje. Łatwo da się zabezpieczyć… i nie przyciągnie zbyt dużo uwagi. Bo, teoretycznie, wcale mnie w Anglii nie ma, więc…  
\- Świetny pomysł. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Dziś wieczorem sprawdzimy, jak to wygląda na miejscu. Dobrze?  
Ja, Black i Lupin pokiwaliśmy głowami. Molly Weasley ziewnęła dyskretnie. Odkąd zebraliśmy się w kuchni Lunatyka w okolicach północy, żadne się nie położyło. Poza Fletcherem, chrapiącym w kącie, nikt się nawet nie zdrzemnął. Wysłuchaliśmy dyrektora, potem Syriusza, wreszcie Moody’ego, po czym nastąpiła burza mózgów.  
Burza mózgów wniosła niewiele.  
Weasleowie zabrali się pierwsi. Za nimi wyszedł Fletcher, poziewując. Moody, Dumbledore i McGonagall posiedzieli jeszcze pięć minut, zanim również poszli w diabły. Zostaliśmy więc we trójkę, ja, Lupin i Black. Zebrałam brudne kubki po kawie i zaniosłam je do zlewu. Lupin ziewał do resztki swojej kawy, a Black usiłował zdrapać drzazgę, wystającą z boku stołu.  
\- Więc. - mruknęłam, odkręcając wodę. - Jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia.  
Skrobanie paznokci o drewno ustało. Niemal czułam spojrzenia, jakie wymienili. Umyłam kubki, skupiając się na dokładnym starciu wszystkich śladów kawy. Bardzo chciałam nie czuć się jak pierwszej nocy w Cardiff. Wtedy też szorowałam chyba setkę kubków po kawie, a łzy ciekły mi po nosie i wpadały do piany. Tym raze oczy miałam suche, ale za to w gardle tkwiła mi spora śliwka.  
Poczułam na ramieniu dłoń Lupina. Patrzył na mnie poważnie. Oczy miał solidnie podkrążone, wokół ust zmarszczki zmartwienia, we włosach wyraźne nitki siwizny. Nie wyglądał dobrze, a niewyspanie wcale mu nie pomagało.  
Syriusz stanął z drugiej strony i bezceremonialnie objął mnie ramieniem wpół.  
\- Damy radę. - powiedział cicho. - Bo jak nie my, to kto?  
*  
Następnym razem spotkaliśmy się już na Grimmauld Place. Obecna byłam ja, Syriusz w skórze psa i Dumbledore. Ukryty pod kilkudziesięcioma zaklęciami Black otworzył dom. W nozdrza uderzył nas ostry zapach stęchlizny, niemytego skrzata domowego i zakurzonych aksamitów.  
\- A niech to jasna… - mruknęłam i rozkaszlałam się. Syriusz wszedł do domu i przemienił się w człowieka. Na twarzy miał wyraz niechęci, o ile nie zwyczajnej nienawiści. Nie zdołaliśmy zrobić więcej niż kilka kroków, zanim jeden z portretów wiszących na ścianach nie zaczął się drzeć:  
\- ZDRAJCO! Hańbo mojego łona! Czego szukasz w moim domu?! Wracasz po latach, przyprowadzasz tę szlamę, czego tu chcesz?!  
\- Zamknij się, stara prukwo! - ryknął Syriusz i gwałtownie zaciągnął zasłony przed portretem. Zdyszany, obejrzał się na mnie i dyrektora, tkwiących w wąskim korytarzyku. - Wybaczcie. - mruknął, jakby zawstydzony.  
\- Mamusia, co? - powiedziałam szybko, udając moją zwykłą ironię. „Szlama” mnie, jak zwykle, nie dotknęła. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał w górę schodów, jakby nabierał na coś sił. Dumbledore z lekkim zaciekawieniem oglądał trollową nogę, przerobioną na stojak do parasoli. Rozejrzałam się dyskretnie. Na ścianach, poza portretami, wisiały również odcięte głowy skrzatów domowych, przytwierdzone do plakietek. Tapety były ciemne, tu i ówdzie przewijał się motyw węża. Szlachetny i starożytny dom Blacków… Niech ich wszystkich szlag.  
\- Stworek! - zawołał Syriusz niezbyt pewnym głosem. Przez chwilę było cicho. Potem z salonu dobiegło mamrotanie.  
\- Czego on znowu chce… zdrajca rodziny, wraca po latach jak do siebie…  
Z dreszczem patrzyłam na starego skrzata, ubranego w coś, co kiedyś prawdopodobnie było serwetą stołową. Stworek był chyba już potwornie stary, wyglądał na średnio zdolnego do podniesienia czegokolwiek cięższego od kubka z herbatą.  
\- Tu jesteś. - powiedział Łapa z niechęcią. - To szoruj stąd, coś… odsprzątać.  
Skłaniając się - i nie przestając mamrotać inwektyw - skrzat wycofał się z powrotem do salonu.  
\- Ciągle tu jest. - mruknął Syriusz niechętnie. - Miałem nadzieję, że padł.  
\- Łapa… - odezwałam się, wyciągając do niego rękę. Uciekł z mojego zasięgu i zszedł do kuchni. Rzuciłam Dumbledore’owi bezradne spojrzenie.  
\- Trzeba tu trochę posprzątać. - przyznał dyrektor, przeciągając palcem po balustradzie schodów. - Ale zabezpieczymy ten dom i powinien się nadać. Jest tu dużo miejsca… Nie będzie tu luksusów jak w Cardiff, ale chyba damy sobie radę.  
\- A Syriusza to wpędzi w obłęd. - powiedziałam ponuro. Dyrektor zignorował mnie.  
\- Spróbujcie coś tu zacząć ogarniać. - polecił. - Napiszę do Molly Weasley, może zgodzi się przenieść tu z dziećmi na okres wakacji. Jutro zaczniemy zabezpieczanie domu i wybierzemy Strażnika Tajemnicy. Otrzymałem wiadomość od Severusa, więc będziemy mogli również zacząć coś konkretnego planować. Dacie sobie radę, prawda?  
\- A mamy inne wyjście? - prychnęłam.  
\- W takim radzie do jutra, Cassandro.  
Zamknęłam za dyrektorem drzwi i ostrożnie przeszłam do kuchni. Syriusz siedział za stołem, wbijając wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, czarną od brudu. Stałam chwilę, zagryzając wargi, wreszcie zeszłam po kilku stopniach w dół i usiadłam obok Łapy.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. - powiedziałam.  
\- Wiesz, że nie będzie.  
\- Łapa…  
Zerwał się, strącając moją dłoń z ramienia.  
\- Spróbujmy sprzątnąć chociaż kuchnię. - burknął. - Molly dostanie zawału, jak to zobaczy.  
Terapia zajęciem. Dobra, mogłam na to pójść. Pomogłam Łapie wybebeszyć szafki, pozbyć się początkującej cywilizacji z większości, przytargać wielką balię i wypełnić ją gorącą wodą oraz patelniami. Zaczęliśmy szorować szafki i wtedy dopadło nas zmęczenie. Jak staliśmy, tak padliśmy na kuchenne krzesła. Czułam, że w Syriuszu coś się gotuje, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jak to z niego wydobyć. Nie byłam psychiatrą, jak mój tata. Byłam tylko naukowcem z Departamentu Tajemnic.  
Wiedziałam dużo. Naprawdę dużo, nie było sensu udawać, że jest inaczej. Wiedziałam, z czego się składa myśl, i wiedziałam jak działają synapsy. Byłam szefową sekcji teoretycznej, do diaska. Moja wiedza była pokaźna, multidyscyplinarna, imponująca.  
Tylko co z tego?  
*  
Molly Weasley faktycznie mało nie zemdlała, jak zobaczyła kuchnię. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na więcej niż pięć sekund załamania. W momencie przeszła w tryb bojowy. Zagoniła do roboty czwórkę swojego przychówku: najmłodszą Ginny, Rona, który był w wieku Harry’ego, i bliźniaków. Nieopatrznie również dałam się wciągnąć. Fakt, kuchnię i kilka sypialni trzeba było doprowadzić do porządku w trybie ekspresowym. Tylko dlaczego mnie wepchnęli na linię frontu?  
\- Nie sprzątam nawet u siebie w domu. - jęczałam, odgruzowując z Molly sypialnię, w której mieli spać bliźniacy. - Dlaczego robię to u Łapy?  
\- Kara za grzechy. - odparła Molly krótko. Ubrana w jakąś starą, zakurzoną szatę, z wielkim fartuchem i włosami związanymi w nieporządny kok, zaledwie odrobinę się postarzała od tego dnia, kiedy razem płakałyśmy w Cardiff. Nigdy się bliżej nie przyjaźniłyśmy, ale Molly chyba żywiła do mnie ostrożną, nieco matczyną sympatię.  
Reszta naszych dzielnych bojowników o czystość opierała się jeszcze bardziej niż ja. Molly jednak miała swoje sposoby. Jęcząc, klnąc pod nosem i psiocząc w ogólnym kierunku Stworka - który bardziej przeszkadzał niż pomagał - ekipa Weasleyów plus ja i Black doprowadziła sporą część domu do jakiej takiej używalności. Jakoś w połowie czerwca dołączyła do nas Hermiona Granger, szkolna koleżanka młodych Pottera i Weasleya, ta sama, która twierdziła, że nie będzie chciała pozbyć się zmieniacza czasu.  
Łapa wyraźnie nie czuł się dobrze. Nie byłam na miejscu dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale te kilka godzin, które spędziłam na Grimmauld Place, wystarczyły do postawienia tej diagnozy. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, Black wpadnie w depresję.  
Tim Carborough coś za to wywęszył. Fakt, mój dzień się lekko zmienił - zaczęłam wychodzić mniej więcej o czasie. Parę razy wyszłam razem ze Sturgisem Podmore’em, chłopakiem z sekcji administracyjnej Ministerstwa Magii, który pamiętał czasy poprzedniego Zakonu. Czekałam na Podmore’a specjalnie w atrium, machając wszystkim radośnie (nie, wcale nie zachowywałam się podejrzanie). Nie było siły, by Carborough się nie zorientował, że coś jest na rzeczy. Dopadł mnie któregoś popołudnia, tuż po tym jak wzięłam od Sturgisa jego niewidkę.  
\- A wy co spiskujecie? - warknął szef sekcji praktycznej, obrzucając nas uważnym spojrzeniem. Sturgis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i zwiał.  
\- A tak sobie, dla praktyki. - odparłam niewinnie, przywalając niewidkę, już wciśniętą do torby, kilkoma książkami. - Chcemy obalić Knota i wsadzić Żanetę na jego miejsce. Bo wiesz, budżet ministerialny swoją drogą, ale jakaś podwyżka by się nadała…  
\- I Żaneta ci niby załatwi podwyżkę? - dał się złapać Tim. Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Jak ją napuścimy na komisję do spraw budżetowych i zacznie opowiadać o zmieniaczach, to dadzą jej, co tylko zechce, po to jedynie, by się zamknęła. - powiedziałam wesoło. - Masz coś dla mnie, szefie, czy mogę wracać do swojej piwnicy? Rano dostałam sowę z Madagaskaru, chyba wymyślili coś nowego.  
\- Idź. - zezwolił łaskawie Carborough. - Ale wiedz, że cię obserwuję! - zawołał za mną. Machnęłam mu ręką i czmychnęłam do swojego biura.  
*  
\- Mamy więc dwie niewidki… wtyki w Ministerstwie… i jakąś wiedzę. - podsumował Lupin. - To niezbyt dużo.  
\- Mogę spróbować zlokalizować to cholerstwo, ale to chwilę zajmie. - stwierdziłam niechętnie. - Hala jest naprawdę duża, a system archiwistyczny właściwie nie istnieje. Strażnik… ma dziwaczne poczucie humoru i umieszcza nowe rekordy chyba na chybił trafił, gdzie tylko znajdzie kawałek półki. Przez jakiś czas Departament usiłował prowadzić katalog… poddali się jakoś w 1500 roku.  
\- Dobrze. - dyrektor westchnął lekko. - Cassandro, spróbuj zlokalizować właściwą kulkę. Pozostali w Zakonie będą trzymać wartę wtedy, kiedy ciebie nie będzie w Departamencie. Oprócz tego, musimy przekonać jak najwięcej osób… wpływowych osób… do tego, że Voldemort wrócił.  
\- Co nie będzie łatwe. - powiedział Artur Weasley znad _Proroka Codziennego_. - Napisali, że odwołali pana z funkcji w Wizengamocie.  
Spojrzałam na Dumbledore’a ostro. Wciąż uśmiechał się łagodnie, zupełnie jakby go to nie obeszło.  
\- Nic o tym nie słyszałam. - powiedziałam. Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie pobłażliwie.  
\- Większość polityki ci ucieka, moja droga. - stwierdził. - Dlaczego akurat taka drobnostka mogłaby dotrzeć do twojej wiadomości?  
DROBNOSTKA.  
\- A podobno jest pan dobrym strategiem. - mruknęłam pod nosem, ale nie powiedziałam nic więcej. Syriusz zdusił wredny rechocik. Lupin kopnął mnie pod stołem, ale nie dałam po sobie tego poznać - glany całkiem nieźle pochłaniały takie wstrząsy. Wyłączyłam fonię i skupiłam się na rozrysowywaniu z pamięci planu Hali Przepowiedni na kawałku jakiegoś pergaminu. Rzędy były ponumerowane sensownie, to trzeba było przyznać, ale obok siebie stały przepowiednie z datami starożytnymi i dziewiętnastowiecznymi. Nie pomagał fakt, że opisy Strażnika były denerwująco kryptyczne. Katalog, jak utknął na 1500 roku, tak tkwił.  
Tim i jakaś dziewczyna z jego zespołu zajmowali się mechanizmem kolekcjonowania przepowiedni i tego, jak właściwie pracuje Strażnik. Ja sama wiedziałam tyle, że Strażnik Hali Przepowiedni to coś w stylu samoświadomego, wielopoziomowego zaklęcia obronno-zaczepnego, z dodatkowym wplotem archiwistycznym. Co znaczyło tyle, że w Departamencie, poza komponentem ludzkim, musieliśmy sobie radzić również z prawie inteligentnymi konstruktami magicznymi. Bywało wesoło.  
\- Bill Weasley spróbuje swoich sił w dyplomacji międzynarodowej. - mówił Dumbledore. - Będziemy potrzebowali wsparcia z zewnątrz. Bill ma znajomości z całego świata, praca dla Gringotta zapewnia taką możliwość, może uda się nam to dobrze wykorzystać. Charlie zgłosił się na ochotnika do działań w Rumunii… dobry ruch, rumuńscy czarodzieje zawsze sympatyzowali z czarną stroną. Oprócz tego, musimy gromadzić zwolenników tu, na miejscu…  
\- Przydałoby się doprowadzić ten dom do porządku. - powiedziała Molly Weasley.  
\- Wiemy, i kibicujemy twoim wysiłkom, moja droga. - w głosie dyrektora nie było śladu zdenerwowania czy zniecierpliwienia. Molly miała dużo racji. Grimmauld Place już nosiło niezłą siatkę zaklęć ochronnych. Wystarczyło niektóre nitki lekko zmodyfikować, by uzyskać naprawdę bezpieczne miejsce spotkań i wymiany informacji. Niedługo po dokonaniu tych modyfikacji, dyrektor zabezpieczył dom również Fideliusem, na siebie biorąc obowiązki Strażnika Tajemnicy.  
Na dodatek, było stąd bliżej do Ministerstwa niż z Cardiff.  
No i ja miałam całkiem niedaleko do domu. Nie żebym zamierzała tu spędzać jakoś dużo czasu poza tym, co koniecznie musiałam odsiedzieć. Ale świadomość, że mam do niego blisko, była dziwnie uspokajająca.  
W oddali stuknęły drzwi. Molly Weasley zerwała się z miejsca i poleciała otworzyć. Czekaliśmy jeszcze na Sturgisa Podmore’a i Snape’a, i obaj się spóźniali. Osobiście bardziej się martwiłam o Sturgisa. Snape, było nie było, umiał sobie radzić. Mogłam cholernika nie lubić i absolutnie nie popierać jego metod nauczycielskich - o których trochę słyszałam od Lupina i Blacka - ale nie mogłam go nie doceniać. Snape był twardy. I właśnie takich ludzi potrzebowaliśmy, nie szurniętych bojowników o wolność (flaga na twarz i za Gryffindor, do diabła).  
\- Dobry wieczór wszystkim. - wygłosił Snape, stając na chwilę w progu kuchni. Obecni odpowiedzieli mi nieskładnym pomrukiem.  
\- Właściwie jesteśmy po kolacji. - powiedziała Molly Weasley niepewnie. - Ale jeśli jesteś głodny, mogę coś przygotować, Severusie.  
Snape odmówił i zasiadł jak najdalej od Syriusza. Black siedział, rozwalony w krześle, a na twarzy miał wyraz, który mi się cholernie nie podobał. Od jakiegoś czasu Łapa krążył po domu, wyraźnie przepełniony żądzą mordu. Zjawienie się Snape’a w tak bliskiej okolicy nie miało prawa skończyć się dobrze. Mogłam tylko mieć nadzieję, że do bójki dojdzie, kiedy już sobie pójdę.  
\- Więc czego udało ci się dowiedzieć, Severusie? - zapytał Dumbledore przyjaźnie.  
\- Czarny Pan stracił element niespodzianki i to mu się nie podoba. - powiedział Snape monotonnym głosem. - Na razie nie podejmuje żadnych dalekosiężnych planów poza rozpoznaniem terenu i zarysowywaniem pierwszych szkiców. Oczywiście, jak na razie, jego priorytetem jest zdobycie wiedzy o tym, co spowodowało jego porażkę.  
\- Poleganie na wątpliwych źródłach informacji. - burknęłam, zanim zdołałam ugryźć się w język.  
\- A co to niby miało znaczyć, Bennet? - zapytał Snape pozornie spokojnie, ale doskonale słyszałam w jego głosie stal i groźbę. Westchnęłam.  
\- Ja się może nie znam za dobrze, ale poleganie na przepowiedniach przy planowaniu strategicznych posunięć nie wydaje mi się do końca… mądre. - powiedziałam, nie unosząc głowy znad mojego pergaminu. - No, ale co ja tam wiem.  
\- Przecież powiedziałaś, że wierzysz w przepowiednie. - wypomniał mi łagodnie Dumbledore. Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Jest różnica między wiarą a działaniem. - spojrzałam na zegarek i wstałam, wciskając pergamin w kieszeń dżinsów. - Będę się zbierać. Jutro muszę stawić się w pracy na siódmą, zdążyć z analizą wykresów dla Tima Carborough. Trzymajcie kciuki. - wzięłam torbę z oparcia krzesła. - Dobranoc.  
„Zakonnicy” odpowiedzieli mi przyjaznym szumkiem, tylko Snape się wyłamał, gapiąc się na mnie niemal wrogo. Syriusz poderwał się i wyszedł ze mną z kuchni. W ciszy minęliśmy zasłonięty portret jego matki i zatrzymaliśmy się przy drzwiach wyjściowych.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś została. - rzucił Łapa w przestrzeń.  
\- Masz za dużo dzieci w domu. - uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z pośpiesznie wciąganych na pięterko Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu, wynalazku pomysłowych bliźniaków Weasleyów. Ta ruda parka, bardzo podobna do Gideona i Fabiana, miała wręcz imponujące zacięcie do żartów praktycznych i wprowadzała niemile widziany chaosik na Grimmauld Place.  
\- Nie będzie tak, jak wtedy, nie? - Black skulił się w sobie lekko. - Będzie gorzej.  
\- Zapewne. - przyznałam, patrząc na niego bardzo uważnie. Będzie gorzej. Zakon nie składał się już z młodych gniewnych o świeżych twarzach i gorących sercach. Wtedy spora część „zakonników” była świeżo po szkole, wciąż jeszcze naiwni i pełni nadziei. A teraz?  
Lupin, permanentnie na skraju nędzy, imający się zleceń grubo poniżej jego umiejętności, już stłamszony przez życie, w sposób może najokrutniejszy, bo bardzo subtelny.  
Black, w oczywisty sposób problematyczny dla siebie samego, po długiej odsiadce w Azkabanie; podejrzewałam go o jakieś depresyjne zaburzenie, w sumie nie dziwne po tym, co przeszedł.  
Weasleyowie, zwarta grupa dzielnych ludzi, przywykłych do walczenia z życiem zębami i pazurami; Molly, tak zacięta, tak zapalczywie próbująca schować swoje dzieci i cały świat w bezpiecznym miejscu; Artur, na swój sposób sprytny i przebiegły, o lekkim zacięciu politycznym i dobrym „ulicznym nosie”; i dzieci, jeszcze młodzież, jedyni, którzy byli tacy, jak my wtedy.  
Moody, stary auror, który nie ufał nikomu i niczemu, wszystko brał z nierozsądną dozą ostrożności, stale czujny i stale w gotowości do przywalenia komuś.  
Profesor McGonagall, jeden z najbystrzejszych umysłów czarodziejskich, świetna nauczycielka i doskonała mentorka, pierwszy i ostatni bastion uczniów w Hogwarcie, uparta, chłodna i zawsze kalkulująca szanse.  
Snape, którego nikt nie lubił, ale wszyscy musieli tolerować, bo był cennym asem w naszym zakonnym rękawie. W pewien sposób taki sam, jak ja: odpychał ludzi, zanim oni zdążyli odepchnąć jego.  
Dumbledore, głowa całego przedsięwzięcia, ten sam, który pokonał Gellerta Grindelwalda dopiero wtedy, kiedy okoliczności go do tego zmusiły; niezrozumiały dla nikogo, kierujący się jakimiś swoimi tajnymi motywami, zapewne z planem, zapewne z pomysłem na nas wszystkich; wszystkowiedzący, a przynajmniej sprawiający takie wrażenie; mądry, stary i w jakiś sposób kruchy.  
Kilku innych, o których jeszcze nie miałam opinii.  
I byłam tam ja. Na pozycji władzy w Ministerstwie, z posłuchem, dojściami i możliwościami. A jednak, mimo tego wszystkiego, czułam, że nie przydam się za wiele tym razem. Nowych danych nie było, mieliśmy prawdopodobnie wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne i bojowe, jakie tylko można było mieć. Więc na co ja Dumbledore’owi? Żebym trzymała ucho przy ziemi i rękę na pulsie, zapewne. I, w tej głupiej pozycji z tyłkiem w górze, może przy okazji przyjęła na siebie najcięższy cios?  
Jako furtka do Departamentu Tajemnic sprawdzę się nieźle. Ale co poza tym? Co mogę zrobić, by ukrócić mordercze zapędy Voldemorta i utrzymać nas wszystkich przy życiu?  
Oczy Syriusza były podkrążone i błyszczały niezdrowo w mdłym świetle lampy.  
Nie uda mi się uratować wszystkich, pojawiła się myśl gdzieś w tle mojego umysłu, ale może uda mi się uratować chociaż jego.  
Nie poszłam tej nocy do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Istnieje coś takiego, jak zwykła ludzka przyzwoitość. Wyczucie norm społecznych, wiedza co do tego, kiedy można się odezwać, a kiedy należy raczej siedzieć cicho. Istnieją takie rzeczy jak maniery i etykieta. Istnieje coś takiego, jak savoir-vivre, chociaż w pewnych momentach uważałam zawarte w tym kwestie za lekką przesadę. Istniało wreszcie coś takiego, jak instynkt samozachowawczy.  
Snape, wyglądało, był tego pozbawiony.  
\- Miałem nadzieję tego uniknąć. - powiedział, kiedy spotkaliśmy się następnym razem w syriuszowej kuchni, przy stole zawalonym stertą papierów. Weasleyów nie było: Molly była na zakupach, Artur na nadgodzinach, a dzieciarnia postanowiła skoczyć na Pokątną. Na popołudnie wyznaczone było spotkanie Zakonu. O dziwo, Snape tym razem zjawił się jako pierwszy, przyłapując mnie i Blacka w nieco… kompromitującej sytuacji.  
Starannie dopięłam koszulę i zsunęłam się z blatu. Łapa nie przejął się własną koszulą, romantycznie rozchełstaną; założył tylko ramiona na piersi i nieprzyjaźnie wpatrywał się w Snape’a.  
\- Uniknąć czego, dokładnie? - zapytałam jadowicie. Snape uniósł brew.  
\- Bennet, wszyscy wiedzą, że ty i Black się… spotykacie. - poinformował mnie pobłażliwym tonem. - Miałem jednak nadzieję, że nigdy nie zostanie mi to… unaocznione.  
\- Jak się wchodzi do czyjegoś domu, to się puka. - powiedziałam spokojnie.  
\- Jak się puka, to się zamyka. - powiedział Snape chyba bardziej odruchowo niż świadomie. Zdołałam chwycić Łapę, zanim ten rzucił się z pięściami na Snape’a, obserwującego nas chłodno i cynicznie.  
\- Snape, ja cię proszę o jedno. - powiedziałam, wciąż spokojnie, wbijając Syriuszowi paznokcie głęboko w ramię. - Miej chociaż odrobinę szacunku dla moich nerwów. W końcu, jak coś pomylę w matematyce czy numerologii, mogę wywołać jakąś czarną dziurę w Ministerstwie, a tego chyba byśmy nie chcieli?  
Syriusz oddychał ciężko i nie odwracał spojrzenia od spokojnej jak granit twarzy Snape’a. Zawsze podziwiałam samokontrolę tego drania, speca od eliksirów, niech go zaraza.  
\- Chodź. - pociągnęłam Łapę za łokieć. - Idź się przebrać.  
\- Nie zostawię cię z nim samej. - burknął Syriusz.  
\- Nie traktuj mnie jak laleczki z porcelany. - odparłam zimno. - I rób, co mówię.  
Snape obserwował to z lekkim rozbawieniem na twarzy. Kiedy Syriusz wyszedł, celowo pociągając Snape’a z bara, hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. Nie wziął się do rozmasowywania barku, na pewno boleśnie uderzonego, co mi nieco zaimponowało. Mimo wszystko.  
\- Jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz? - zaciekawił się Snape cynicznie. Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- To raczej nie jest twój interes, prawda? - odparłam grzecznie, wygładzając spodnie. - Kawy?  
\- Nie, dziękuję.  
Przecież ci nie dorzucę arszeniku do kubka, na litość boską. Zrobiłam sobie porcję życiodajnej kofeiny i zasiadłam za stołem, ignorując Snape’a, wciąż tkwiącego w pobliżu drzwi.  
\- Czujesz się tu bardzo u siebie. - powiedział Snape po chwili. Wzruszyłam ramionami, leniwie przeglądając jakiegoś starego _Proroka_. - Nie mów, że się wprowadziłaś do Blacka.  
\- Zwariowałeś? - zainteresowałam się, ale bez szczególnej złośliwości. - Ty widziałeś, jak bardzo tu nie ma książek? Oszalałabym po tygodniu. Nie, ja tu tylko sprzątam.  
I utrzymuję Blacka w jakiej takiej kondycji psychicznej. Terapia zajęciem, co? No cóż, na Madagaskarze tak jakby działało.  
\- I dotrzymujesz Blackowi towarzystwa.  
Westchnęłam. Odłożyłam gazetę na stertę innych.  
\- Jeśli starasz się mnie obrazić, to musisz się bardziej postarać. - poinformowałam Snape’a ze słodyczą. - Tak, dotrzymuję Blackowi towarzystwa, bo dlaczego nie. Naprawdę, jak jesteś zazdrosny, to sobie kogoś znajdź, a nie wytykaj innym, że mają z życia trochę radości.  
Twarz Snape’a pobielała lekko, ręka skoczyła mu w stronę różdżki. Obserwowałam to znad krawędzi kubka, doskonale świadoma faktu, że moja różdżka leży na blacie cztery kroki za mną, ale za to pod ręką mam zapomniany po śniadaniu nóż do masła. Snape jednak miał naprawdę niesamowitą kontrolę nad odruchami. Rozluźnił się niemal od razu i przywołał na twarz wredny półuśmieszek.  
\- Jeden komentarz o krwi spływającej gdzie nie trzeba czy uszkodzonych funkcjach poznawczych i wydłubię ci mózg przez nos. - uprzedziłam, wciąż głosem ociekającym miodem. - Łyżeczką do herbaty.  
\- Urocze, Bennet. - powiedział Snape kwaśno. Zasalutowałam mu w połowie pełnym kubkiem i przeszłam do ignorowania jego obecności w kuchni. Molly Weasley wróciła, zanim zdążyło się zrobić naprawdę dziwnie. Nawet jeśli zdumiała się na widok Snape’a, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Rzuciła torby z zakupami na kuchenny blat i zaczęła je sortować, zapewniając głośno, że kolacja będzie niedługo. Czym prędzej pozgarniałam rozwalone na stole papiery i upchnęłam je do jednej z szafek, opróżnionej właśnie na taką okazję.  
Zwabieni tym, że wróciła Ta, Która Rządzi Lodówką, do kuchni zaczęli się schodzić wszyscy obecni na Grimmauld Place „zakonnicy”. Głównie Weasleyowie, od Artura po Ginny, plus Hermiona Granger, Syriusz i ja, oczywiście. Właściwie nie powinno mnie tu być, ale Syriusz zdołał mnie przekonać, bym została po tym, jak we dwoje opróżniliśmy z książek biblioteczkę w pokoju jego rodziców.  
Biblioteczka zawierała nieco niebezpieczne tomy, do których nie chcieliśmy dopuszczać młodzieży. Teraz torby z książkami, odpowiednio pomniejszone i zabezpieczone przed wścibskimi łapkami bliźniaków, czekały w holu, aż je zabiorę do siebie.  
Usunęłam się jak najdalej od hałaśliwej ekipy rudzielców. To przysunęło mnie, niestety, bliżej do Snape’a. Żadne z nas nie zamierzało nawiązywać choćby pozorów cywilizowanej rozmowy. Kiedy przyszedł Lupin - za którym czaił się wyraźnie niezadowolony Black - sytuacja zrobiła się nieco luźniejsza. Wkrótce dołączył do nas Alastor Moody z różowowłosą dziewczyną, którą niejasno kojarzyłam z moich wykładów na Uniwersytecie Aurorskim.  
\- Nimfadora Tonks. - oznajmił Moody w kierunku wszystkich.  
\- Tonks. - poprawiła dziewczyna, potykając się o krzesło i o mało nie przewracając stołu.  
\- Kuzynko! - wykrzyknął Syriusz z teatralną radością, chwytając dziewczynę wpół.  
\- Kuzynie! - odpowiedziała ona podobnym tonem, ściskając Łapę tak mocno, że prawie go udusiła.  
\- Tonks niedawno zdała egzaminy po UA. - wyjaśnił Lupin w moją stronę. - Jej matka to siostra matki Syriusza, Andromeda Tonks. Wyszła za czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia. Tonks jest…  
\- Metamorfomagiem. - westchnęłam. - Wiem.  
\- Pani Bennet! - Tonks, wreszcie postawiona na podłodze, zauważyła innych obecnych. Raczej mnie pamiętała, w końcu parę razy zdarzyło mi się ją oblać na egzaminie. - Co pani tu robi?  
\- Kawę. - odparłam zgryźliwie. Lupin i Black wybuchnęli śmiechem, Tonks za to zmieszała się wyraźnie. Snape przewrócił oczami. Moody klepnął Tonks w plecy i wskazał miejsce między Weasleyami. Obserwowałam jej interakcję z rudą bandą: wyglądało, że się dogadają. Hermiona zaraz zaczęła żywą rozmowę z Tonks na temat pewnych przedmiotów z uniwerku i metamorfomagii. Zawsze żywy, wiecznie ciekawy umysł. Może, przy wykorzenieniu pewnych bardzo ludzkich odruchów, Hermiona nadawałaby się do Departamentu Tajemnic.  
Molly przygotowała gar gulaszu, michę sałatki i zabrała się do pieczenia ciasta na blasze niewiele mniejszej od stołu, przy którym jedliśmy. Dzieciarnia, wymęczona całodziennym sprzątaniem, wsuwała aż im się uszy trzęsły. Ja podziękowałam za kolację i tylko dolałam sobie kawy; Snape okazał podobną powściągliwość. Wyraźnie czekał, aż młodzież zostanie wygoniona, żeby powiedzieć swoje i móc się wynieść.  
\- Harry znów się domaga informacji. - powiedział Ron Weasley w pewnym momencie z pełnymi ustami. - Powinniśmy mu może coś odpisać.  
\- Nie. - powiedziała krótko Molly, dokładając synowi chleba. - Dumbledore zabronił. A wy obiecaliście.  
Ron i Hermiona wymienili niezbyt zachwycone spojrzenia, ale nie próbowali ciągnąć kłótni. Ginny, najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów, prychnęła cicho w swój talerz. Obdarowana ostrym spojrzeniem przez matkę, nie próbowała popierać przyjaciół. Tonks przyglądała się scenie przez krótką chwilę, zanim zdecydowała się podjąć akcję dywersyjną.  
\- A umiecie tak? - zapytała radośnie, zacisnęła mocno powieki i nadęła się. Jej nos i usta powoli stopiły się razem, przybrały kształt kaczego dzioba. Bliźniacy zanieśli się gromkim śmiechem i po chwili Tonks prezentowała swoje umiejętności metamorfomagiczne między jednym kęsem a drugim.  
\- Dziecinada. - usłyszałam burknięcie ze strony Snape’a.  
\- Rozrywka to podstawowa ludzka potrzeba. - odparłam cicho, oplatając kubek palcami. - Bez odrobiny relaksu wszyscy byśmy ześwirowali.  
\- Osobiście wolę nie tracić czasu na bzdurne zabawy. - poinformował mnie Snape zimno. Spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem.  
\- To niedługo wylądujesz u Munga. - powiedziałam pobłażliwie. - Ale cóż, nie moje zmartwienie. Chociaż, jeśli chcesz, mogę polecić niezłego psychiatrę. Musiałbyś się co prawda wybrać do Kalifornii, ale chyba trochę słońca dobrze by ci zrobiło.  
Powiedziawszy to, napełniłam usta kawą. Snape wyraźnie nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć; może powodem była moja umiejętność do przełączania uwagi z trybu „rozmawiam z tobą” na „jestem całkiem sama w pomieszczeniu”. Ten drugi wariant naprawdę wytrącał ludzi z równowagi. Nikt nie lubi mówić, kiedy nikt go nie słucha.  
\- Czekamy na dyrektora? - zapytał Moody w tej samej chwili. Artur Weasley pokręcił głową.  
\- Jest zbyt zajęty sprawami szkolnymi. - powiedział, a w jego głosie doskonale było słychać zmartwienie. - Są problemy z nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią.  
Snape prychnął cicho, ale wszyscy obecni zdecydowali się to zignorować. Młodzież wyraźnie próbowała przeciągnąć kolację, może w nadziei, że „zakonnicy” zniecierpliwią się i zaczną coś przy nich omawiać. Jednak takie numery nie miały prawa bytu przy Moodym i Molly. Pani Weasley sprawnie jak kapral żandarmerii zagoniła swoją gromadkę do sypialni i dopilnowała, by drzwi się za nimi pozamykały.  
Jakby to miało zapobiec ich powrocie na korytarz za jakieś trzy minuty.  
\- Wyciszcie drzwi. - powiedziałam, wyławiając z torby pergamin z mapką Hali Przepowiedni. - Jakoś nie ufam bliźniakom.  
Molly nie oburzyła się, tylko z rezygnacją wyjęła z kieszeni fartucha różdżkę.  
*  
\- Cass!  
O mało co nie wywaliłam się z całym biurkiem. Pogrążona w obliczeniach, nie zauważyłam momentu, w którym głowa Lupina pojawiła się w moim służbowym kominku.  
\- Co wam się zjebało? - zapytałam rzeczowo, odkładając pióro.  
\- Harry został oskarżony o nielegalne użycie magii.  
\- Że _CO_?! Co się stało?  
\- Przed chwilą dostaliśmy wiadomość od Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Wiesz, Dumbledore go zwerbował już jakiś czas temu. Podobno Harry w obecności mugola rzucił Zaklęcie Patronusa. A że już kiedyś został oskarżony o podobne wykroczenie, Knot uznał za stosowne wysłać młodemu wiadomość o wydaleniu z Hogwartu i wszczęciu postępowania karnego…  
\- POJEBAŁO?!  
\- Dumbledore jest w drodze. - dodał Lupin.  
\- Lecę do Knota. - poderwałam się z miejsca. - Ja pierdolę, ale rozróba. Dam ci znać, jak czegoś się dowiem.  
Wyleciałam jak oparzona z Departamentu. Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów znajdował się na drugim poziomie. Nie traciłam czasu. Dzięki późnej porze windy nie były zbytnio zatłoczone i dostałam się na właściwe piętro w rekordowym tempie. Dumbledore już tam był; złapałam go w momencie, w którym wchodził do gabinetu Dolores Umbridge. Przewidywałam ciężkie starcie. To sięgało poza Mafaldę Hopkirk, która była obecnie zwierzchnikiem urzędu.  
Doceniłam wdzięczność, z jaką Dumbledore na mnie spojrzał.  
\- A co ona tu robi? - zapytała Dolores Umbridge, widząc nas. Ani dzień dobry, ani całuj trolla w nos. Ciekawe, dlaczego nikt jej nie lubi, doprawdy.  
\- Panna Bennet może udzielić nam swej cennej rady eksperta. - powiedział dyrektor spokojnie. - Czy moglibyśmy usiąść?  
Umbridge spojrzała na nas nieprzyjaźnie. Zawsze przypominała mi żabę w różowym sweterku. O ile wiedziałam, w szkole nie była specjalnie popularna, chociaż miała swój krąg przyjaciół i wielbicieli. No, ale znajomość biografii urzędników Ministerstwa nie leżała w moim zakresie obowiązków.  
Dumbledore majestatycznie zajął krzesło naprzeciwko biurka Umbridge, nie pozostało mi więc nic innego jak usiąść obok.  
\- Doszły mnie wieści, że uznała pani za stosowne zlecić wydalenie z Hogwartu jednego z moich uczniów. - powiedział Dumbledore uprzejmie.  
\- Harry Potter już drugi raz złamał prawo, dyrektorze. - odparła Umbridge, używając swojego przesłodzonego tonu. Stosowała go głównie wtedy, kiedy była pewna swoich racji, czyli przez jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent życia. - Użył Czaru Swobodnego Zwisu w obecności mugoli, dwa lata temu.  
\- A teraz posłużył się Zaklęciem Patronusa. - powiedział dyrektor, wciąż bardzo uprzejmie. - Wydaje mi się, że o ile poprzedni wybryk można byłoby jeszcze złożyć na karb dziecinnego podniecenia, o tyle obecny problem wymaga bliższego przyjrzenia się sprawie. Zaklęcie Patronusa nie należy do czarów rzucanych ot tak sobie…  
\- Nie wspominając już o tym, że to dość trudne zaklęcie. - dodałam. Skoro miałam robić za eksperta, mogłam równie dobrze otworzyć paszczę i coś powiedzieć. - W czyjej obecności Harry Potter rzucił ten czar?  
\- Swego kuzyna. - powiedziała Umbridge głosem słodszym od cukrowego pióra.  
\- Który chyba zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia naszego świata. - zastanowiłam się na głos. - Więc waga owego, jak by to… wykroczenia, nie jest aż tak wielka.  
\- Prawo to prawo. - oświadczyła Umbridge, a pod cukrem i karmelem jej tonu pojawiła się stal. - Nie zrobimy wyjątku nawet dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył i wydaje mu się, że może się wymigać od słusznej kary.  
\- Jednak serwowanie tak surowego wyroku bez uprzedniego zorientowania się w motywach rzucenia skomplikowanego czaru przez piętnastoletniego chłopca wydaje się nieco… zbyt pośpieszne. - powiedział dyrektor, zdejmując okulary, by przetrzeć je skrajem szaty.  
\- Czy pan prosi nas o puszczenie Pottera wolno? - zirytowała się Umbridge.  
\- Proszę jedynie o danie chłopcu szansy przedstawienia swojej wersji wydarzeń. - uściślił Dumbledore, wsadzając szkła z powrotem na nos.  
\- Właściwie tak mówi prawo. - uzupełniłam ze swojej strony. - Paragraf osiemnasty, o ile się nie mylę, artykuł piąty. „W przypadku podejrzenia uzasadnionego użycia magii w sytuacji zagrożenia, podejrzany ma prawo do wysłuchania przez urzędującego ministra ds. przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów”, jeśli mi pamięć służy.  
Umbridge pobladła.  
\- Proszę wyznaczyć datę przesłuchania. - powiedział Dumbledore tonem, który przy odrobinie ignorancji można było uznać za proszący. Umbridge rzuciła mi przeszywające spojrzenie. Odpowiedziałam szerokim uśmiechem. Mogła sobie być szefem Urzędu ds. Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, ale ja byłam, cholera, niewymowną. Umbridge mogła mi ewentualnie skoczyć. A ja nie zamierzałam jej teraz pomagać. Zwolnić mnie nie mogła, a bez podwyżki mogłam się spokojnie obyć.  
\- Dwunasty sierpnia. - warknęła. - Dziewiąta może być?  
Dumbledore podziękował i wstał. Również się podniosłam i razem opuściliśmy gabinet.  
\- Knot nam tego nie daruje. - powiedziałam ponuro.  
\- Jakoś sobie poradzimy z kiepskim nastrojem pana ministra. - stwierdził dyrektor, zerkając na zegarek. - Cóż. Lepiej poinformujmy resztę o rozwoju sytuacji. Harry’ego będzie trzeba ewakuować z Privet Drive.  
\- Ja bym przede wszystkim zapytała, co się do cholery stało, że musiał się bronić. - powiedziałam zimno. - Kto go miał dziś pilnować? Fletcher?  
Dumbledore spojrzał na mnie niepewnie.  
\- Świetna decyzja. - powiedziałam zgryźliwie. - Idę na Grimmauld Place. Dobranoc panu.  
Dumbledore wyraźnie chciał mi coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałam mu szansy. Szybkim krokiem poszłam do wind i zjechałam do swojej piwnicy. Zgarnęłam do torby rozgrzebane obliczenia, odnalazłam różdżkę pod stertą śmieci i opuściłam Ministerstwo.  
Na Grimmauld Place wrzało.  
\- Artur nas poinformował. - powiedział Lupin na mój widok. Pokiwałam głową. Artur zawsze był bliżej tego, co się na bieżąco działo w Ministerstwie. - Jak poszło?  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Mogło być gorzej. - stwierdziłam. - Udało nam się uzyskać zawieszenie, nie wydalenie ze szkoły, i przesłuchanie. Dwunastego sierpnia.  
\- Trzeba go stamtąd zabrać. - zagrzmiał Moody, a jego magiczne oko zawirowało.  
\- Trzeba mu coś powiedzieć! - wybuchnął Syriusz. Przed chwilą wyrzucił sowę przez okno, a teraz wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego. - Przecież on tam pierdla dostanie bez odrobiny informacji! Właśnie zaatakowali go pierdoleni dementorzy!  
\- JĘZYK! - warknęła Molly. Była bardzo blada, nerwowo obracała w palcach różdżkę.  
\- Odczep się od mojego języka. - poprosił Syriusz wrogo.  
\- SPOKÓJ! - ryknęłam chórem z Moodym. Ta nagła synchronizacja wystarczyła, by wszyscy się zamknęli i spojrzeli na nas ze zdumieniem. Rzuciłam staremu aurorowi spojrzenie; odpowiedział krzywym półuśmieszkiem. Westchnęłam ciężko.  
\- W tej konkretnej chwili nie możemy zrobić za wiele. - powiedziałam z naciskiem. - Ufam umiejętnościom Pottera na tyle, by wierzyć, że poradził sobie z dementorami. Teraz najważniejszą kwestią jest zapewnienie mu bezpieczeństwa. Pierwszy atak się nie udał, ale kto wie, kiedy nastąpi kolejny. Poza tym, zamieszczanie informacji w listach jest wysoce ryzykowne. Ściągnijmy młodego tutaj i wtedy zastanowimy się, czy i co mu powiedzieć.  
\- Popieram Cassandrę. - powiedział Moody. - Zastanówmy się, jak zabrać Pottera z Privet Drive bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. W Ministerstwie i wśród mugoli po równo.  
\- Trzeba będzie wyciągnąć tę jego rodzinkę jak najdalej. - powiedział Artur Weasley z rezygnacją. Uznałam, że moja rola tutaj się skończyła. Przysiadłam w dalekim kącie kuchni i tylko obserwowałam innych „zakonników”, tworzących kolejne plany odebrania Harry’ego z Surrey. Wszyscy zgodni byli co do tego, że odpada Sieć Fiuu i teleportacja. Moody skłaniał się w stronę przelotu na miotłach: trudne do wykrycia, w miarę łatwe do zorganizowania.  
Skrobanie przy drzwiach zwróciło moją uwagę. Od powrotu z Madagaskaru dokarmiałam dwa koty, które szwendały się po okolicy, i byłam już nieco wyczulona na takie dziwne dźwięki. A Hermiona przyjechała z kotem, rudym jak marchewka persowatym mieszańcem o dźwięcznym - i pasującym - imieniu Krzywołap. Może to on. A może to znowu bliźniaki.  
Dlatego wstałam. Przeszłam wzdłuż stołu, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi, i szarpnęłam za klamkę kuchennych drzwi. Fred i George wyszczerzyli się do mnie szeroko.  
\- Poszli sio. - powiedziałam przyjaźnie.  
\- Więc Harry tu przyjedzie? - zapytał bliźniak po lewej.  
\- Jak Bóg da, będzie woda. - odparłam spokojnie. - A teraz szorujcie na górę.  
Bliźniacy, chichocząc, zebrali się i pobiegli na piętro, sprawnie omijając zapadający się schodek w połowie ciągu. Podeszłam do schodów i spojrzałam w górę. Ginny Weasley w ostatniej chwili cofnęła się od balustrady; dobiegło mnie ciche „auć!” i zduszone chichoty. Przewróciłam oczami. Dzieci.  
Cztery dni później Moody zabrał wybranych członków Zakonu i poleciał do Surrey, odebrać Pottera. Ze względu na Tonks, która od kilku dni posmarkiwała lekko, miałam nadzieję, że nie będą lecieli zakosami przez Afrykę, albo cholera wie którędy.  
Przyszłam na Grimmauld Place tuż przed Snape’em; na ten wieczór i tak mieliśmy zaplanowane zebranie, przywożenie Pottera jedynie nieco je przesunęło w czasie. Niedawno wrócił do Anglii Bill Weasley, przeniesiony z pracy terenowej do biura Gringotta na własne żądanie. Miał nam sporo do opowiedzenia. Na dodatek Snape zasygnalizował, że Voldemort podjął jakąś decyzję i należało podjąć jakieś kroki.  
Niedługo po rozpoczęciu posiedzenia przybyła eskorta, która poleciała po Harry’ego. Moody wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, Tonks i Lupin na zmarzniętych i nieszczęśliwych. Sturgis kichał, Emmelina Vance i Dedalus Diggle szybko dorwali się do kubków z gorącą herbatą. Kingsley Shacklebolt, chyba najcenniejszy nabytek w dziale aurorskim, przysiadł w pobliżu Syriusza i zaraz wziął się do studiowania map, rozłożonych na stole. Elfias Doge i Hestia Jones usunęli się nieco w cień, wyraźnie zmęczeni. Ale wyglądało, że ekstrakcja odbyła się bez niespodzianek.  
Jakieś pięć minut po powrocie ekipy ewakuacyjnej, z drugiego piętra dobiegły wrzaski.  
\- Kłócą się. - zauważyła Hestia z niepokojem.  
\- Potter wyładowuje emocje. - poprawiłam obojętnie. - Wcale mu się nie dziwię. Też bym dostała jobla w jego sytuacji.  
Syriusz spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, ale nie skomentował. Wróciliśmy do kwestii śledzenia finansowych operacji, które mogły wspierać ruch Voldemorta. Czarny Pan potrzebował pieniędzy, chociażby na przekupstwa, i jakoś nie umiałam wyobrazić go sobie mieszkającego w jakimś szałasie czy namiocie. Może zajął posiadłość Malfoyów, ale na jego miejscu wstrzymałabym się z takimi otwartymi posunięciami.  
Malfoyowie byli szanowani w Ministerstwie, złym zagraniem byłoby narażanie ich na dekonspirację. A nawet jeśli Jego Wysokość Naczelny Bydlak zmieniał kwatery co jakiś czas, takie podróże kosztowały, nie mówiąc już o takich bzdetach jak bieżąca woda i kanalizacja.  
Potem Snape zabrał głos i w kilku żołnierskich słowach przedstawił nam plany Voldemorta na następny miesiąc. Obejmowały głównie wysyłanie delegacji do różnych miejsc, w większości słynących z przestępczych inklinacji, i do istot naturalnie skłaniających się ku czarnej magii. Trzeba było przeciwdziałać. Ale trzeba było to zrobić na tyle subtelnie, by nie zdradzić źródła naszej informacji.  
\- Niektóre bitwy trzeba przegrać. - powiedział Shacklebolt z rezygnacją, kiedy dysputa przerodziła się w coś bardziej przypominającego kłótnię. Jedynymi nie biorącymi udziału w starciu był Snape, Lupin i ja. Ja nie miałam nic do powiedzenia, co nie byłoby boleśnie oczywiste. Snape sprawiał wrażenie, że mu się nie chce. A Lupin najwyraźniej miał coś do powiedzenia, ale było to silnie niecenzuralne i dlatego się wstrzymywał. Znałam go wystarczająco dobrze, by rozpoznać zmarszczkę między brwiami, kiedy usiłował przełknąć wszystkie przekleństwa i się nimi nie udławić.  
Black nie miał podobnych oporów.  
\- Cassandro! - Molly w końcu straciła cierpliwość. - Weź go ucisz, bo miotnę w niego zaklęciem!  
Przewróciłam oczami.  
\- Łapa, stul dziób, zanim Molly wyjdzie z siebie. - poprosiłam.  
\- A ty mnie, kurwa, nie uciszaj! Mówimy tu o narażaniu setek niewinnych ludzi!  
\- Nie klnij „kurwa”, bo ci Bozia przypierdoli. - warknęłam.  
\- Nie mów, że tobie się to podoba. - Syriusz patrzył na mnie ze szczerą wściekłością.  
\- Nie podoba. - przyznałam spokojnie. - Ale widzę tu kilka opcji. Opcja numer jeden: decydujemy się przeciwdziałać wszystkiemu, Voldemort orientuje się, że mamy informatora w jego szeregach i wszczyna śledztwo. To zmusza Snape’a do zaprzestania wszelkich podejrzanych działań i odcina nas od najbardziej newralgicznych wiadomości. Opcja numer dwa: nie robimy nic i świat idzie w cholerę. Opcja numer trzy: decydujemy, które figury na planszy możemy poświęcić, by ocalić całą grę.  
Nad stołem zapadła cisza.  
\- Jak zwykle rozebrałaś problem do brzydkich podstaw. - powiedział Moody z podziwem.  
\- Taki talent. - burknęłam. - Dostrzec problem, zanalizować problem, rozwiązać problem. Jeden krok na raz, nigdy nie tracić z oczu horyzontu. Takie tam. - spojrzałam na zegarek. - Robi się późno. A większość z nas idzie jutro do pracy. Jako, że dzisiaj chyba nic nie ustalimy, proponuję rozwiązać zebranie i nakarmić młodych.  
Tu i tam rozległy się głosy poparcia.  
\- Harry na pewno będzie potrzebował wsparcia. - szepnęłam Syriuszowi w ucho, udając, że zabieram torbę z krzesła. - Uważajcie na niego. I uważaj na siebie. Widzimy się… kiedyś?  
Skinął głową. Wciąż był na mnie zły, widziałam to doskonale, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że w zasadzie mam rację. Nie zdumiałam się, kiedy Snape również poderwał się z miejsca, zupełnie jakby tylko czekał na wymówkę. Na korytarz wyszliśmy całą grupą, ludzie wymieniali opinie szeptem, niektórzy się żegnali, inni wyraźnie ociągali, bo mieli z kimś do pogadania. Ja i Snape opuściliśmy Grimmauld Place niezatrzymywani.  
\- Dziwne, że nie zostajesz na kolacji, Bennet. - powiedział Snape w powietrze, podczas gdy ja dopinałam kurtkę ze skóry.  
\- Molly ma wystarczającą gromadę do wykarmienia. - odparłam spokojnie. - Niepotrzebna jej dodatkowa gęba.  
Snape zerknął na mnie, jego oczy cyniczne jak zawsze. Odpowiedziałam równie zimnym, wypranym z emocji spojrzeniem.  
\- Dlaczego ty nie zostajesz? - zapytałam chłodno. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie uśmiecha mi się spędzanie czasu w gromadzie Gryfonów, zwłaszcza pod dachem Blacka. - odparł głosem, którego można byłoby użyć do mrożenia lodów. - Dobranoc, Bennet.  
\- Nie daj się zabić. - westchnęłam, narzucając torbę na ramię.  
\- Wzajemnie.  
*  
Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery…  
Podeszłam dość poważnie do kwestii lokalizowania kulki z przepowiednią. Cały, dosłownie cały problem leżał w organizacji Hali Przepowiedni. A właściwie, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, w braku owej organizacji. Delikatnie podpytany Tim nie był w stanie mi powiedzieć, na jakiej zasadzie działa Strażnik Przepowiedni, jak wybiera miejsca pod nowe kulki (tematycznie? chronologicznie? jeszcze jakoś?), więc musiałam sprawę załatwić „na piechotę”.  
Czyli: szukać manualnie. Na piechotę. Uważając, by nie dotknąć żadnej z kulek. Nie wiedziałam dokładnie, jak działają zabezpieczenia Strażnika, ale absolutnie nie miałam ochoty ich testować na własnej skórze. Ceniłam sobie swój mózg. I dlatego, chociaż zabierało to cenny czas, lokalizowałam przepowiednię, majtając różdżką po plakietkach i wściekając się na katalogerów Departamentu, którzy wymiękli przy katalogowaniu dokładnie w 1501 roku.  
Zaczęłam unikać wizyt na Grimmauld Place. Znajdowałam tysiące wymówek, żeby tylko nie wejść w progi kwatery głównej, a żadna nie była w pełni prawdziwa. Te, które były prawdziwe, nawet mnie samej zdawały się szalenie dziecinne, nieważne, mało znaczące lub po prostu śmieszne.  
Bo wcale nie nawałowi roboty zawdzięczałam ciągły „brak czasu” na wizytę w progach Łapy. To był wyrzut sumienia, obecny teraz na Grimmauld Place, żywy, chodzący, śmiejący się i pomagający sprzątać wyrzut sumienia. Wiedziałam, że Syriusz jest szczęśliwy, mając w pobliżu Harry’ego, który był jedynym, co pozostało Łapie po najlepszym przyjacielu. Ja sama Jamesa znałam dużo gorzej, właściwie całkiem słabo, ale nie przestawałam się obwiniać za jego śmierć.  
Gdybym była szybsza. Lepiej przygotowana. Bardziej przewidująca. Być może cała ta pokręcona sytuacja zakończyłaby się zupełnie inaczej. Ale ja spoczęłam na laurach, zadowolona z sukcesu z Zaklęciem Fideliusa, i nie zastanawiałam się nad reperkusjami. Nie analizowałam plotek o szpiegu, lekceważyłam nastrój nieufności w starym Zakonie, który skądś się przecież musiał wziąć.  
Spotkanie z Harrym Potterem, który był jak skóra zdarta z Jamesa i ozdobiona oczami Lily, było stanowczo ponad moje siły. Już naprawdę wystarczyło mi to, że ilekroć uczestniczyłam w obradach Zakonu, musiałam co najmniej raz przeganiać spod drzwi ciekawskich bliźniaków (lub neutralizować różne ich wynalazki, porozkładane sprytnie w bardzo strategicznych miejscach domu).  
Dlatego uparcie tkwiłam na nadgodzinach w pracy, robiąc rzeczy, które musiały być zrobione, ale niekoniecznie przeze mnie i niekoniecznie teraz. O wynikach przesłuchania Pottera dowiedziałam się od Lupina, drogą kominkową, kiedy udało mu się złapać mnie w domu tuż przed wyjściem na trening do moich „samoobrońców”.  
\- Cóż. - powiedziałam, zdyszana, usiłując dopiąć nieco już przyciasną bluzę. - To było do przewidzenia.  
\- Cass…  
W głosie Lupina było coś, co kazało mi się zatrzymać i spojrzeć na niego uważnie.  
\- Wpadnij do nas, co? - poprosił Remus, patrząc na mnie prosząco. - Ja zaczynam mieć serdecznie dość tej całej strategii i taktyki, a Syriusz chyba niedługo eksploduje.  
\- Eksploduje? - uniosłam brew.  
\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Tęskni za tobą.  
\- Nie przeszkadzało mu to zwiać. - powiedziałam zimno. - Już dwa razy. Kiedy chciałam mu pomóc, narażając własną dupę. Skoro tak bardzo za mną tęskni, to czemu sam nie poprosi? - podniosłam się z kolan. - Wybacz, Lupin. Śpieszy mi się.  
Wybiegłam z domu i poleciałam do salki, którą wynajmowaliśmy na cotygodniowe spotkania w celu bezpiecznego prania sobie tyłków. Od czerwca przykładałam się do treningów z całą determinacją i było widać efekty. Jeśli nie mogłam pomóc w walce moimi umiejętnościami magicznymi, mogłam próbować to nadrobić znajomością mugolskiej samoobrony. A że czasami najlepszą obroną jest atak…  
Niedawno do naszej małej grupki dołączył Dave, który kiedyś trenował zawodowo karate, ale z powodu jakiejś kontuzji nie mógł kontynuować kariery sportowej. Teraz pracował jako sekretarz w jakiejś szkole, a na spotkaniach „samoobrońców” służył jako trener i motywator. Nie żebym potrzebowała motywacji, ale Dave był świetnym trenerem. Co prawda czasem po treningach musiałam się w pracy gęsto tłumaczyć z siniaków… ale warto było.  
Naprawdę warto.  
Następnego dnia poddałam się i poszłam na Grimmauld Place. W wejściu natknęłam się na Molly, która z furią wycierała podłogę w korytarzu.  
\- Na górze. - szepnęła do mnie. - Nie chce rozmawiać z nikim, unika nawet Harry’ego. A Harry się martwi. I ja, prawdę mówiąc, też.  
Skinęłam głową i z westchnieniem zaczęłam się wspinać. Głosy młodzieży dochodziły z salonu, wyraźnie podekscytowane jakąś plotką, którą usłyszeli i omawiali. Ach, młodość. Mogliby mówić nieco ciszej. Nie poinformowałam ich jednak, że akustyka pomieszczenia jest naprawdę niezła, tylko minęłam drzwi i poszłam szukać Syriusza.  
Siedział w swoim pokoju. Odkąd byłam tu ostatni raz, na początku lipca, Molly chyba zdążyła nieco tu odkurzyć, a Syriusz nie przejmował się na tyle, by znów nabałaganić. Leżał na łóżku, w pełni ubrany, i gapił się w sufit. W milczeniu zamknęłam drzwi i usiadłam obok niego. Rozejrzałam się. W pokoju nie było biblioteczki, za to były gryfońskie proporczyki, mugolskie zdjęcia dziewczyn w bikini - miał chłopak nerwa - i inne przedmioty, dobitnie wskazujące na to, że Łapa był Blackiem tylko z nazwiska.  
\- Więc. - odezwałam się po długiej chwili ciężkiej ciszy. - Potter wraca do Hogwartu.  
Strzał w dziesiątkę. Trafiony, zatopiony. Syriusz zaklął piętrowo.  
\- Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś okropnie samolubny czasami? - zapytałam łagodnie. Nie zamierzałam się z nim obchodzić jak ze zgniłym jajkiem. Bez przesady. Facet ma trzy dychy na karku, teoretycznie jest dorosły, powinien sobie dać radę. Nawet jeśli zamknięcie w tym domu narażało go na poważną depresję, nie zamierzałam go traktować z taryfą ulgową.  
To by przyniosło zapewne więcej szkody niż pożytku.  
\- Wiem. - burknął. - Ale mimo wszystko.  
\- Przecież nie będziesz sam. - zwróciłam mu uwagę. - Ciągle ktoś tu się kręci.  
\- Zakon. - Black prychnął. - Biznes, interesy i polityka. Sobie towarzystwo.  
Przyglądałam mu się w milczeniu. Oczy miał nieco podkrążone, jakby nie dosypiał przez ostatnie kilka dni. Wyglądał również, jakby się pokłócił z prysznicem. Z Molly mieszkającą pod jego dachem nie miał szans nie dojadać, ale chyba nieco za blisko zapoznawał się ostatnio z piwniczką winną swojego ojca. Cholera jasna, Łapa, jakoś nie mam ochoty zbierać cię do kupy.  
\- Kto ci nabił taką piękną śliwę? - zapytał Black po kolejnej chwili ciszy. Odruchowo złapałam się za policzek. Ostatniego wieczoru, na treningu, zawiódł mnie refleks i Dave przyładował mi z całej siły prosto w twarz. Naprzepraszał się potem, jakby nie wiadomo co zrobił. A przecież wystarczyła odrobina maści przeciwbólowej i skoro już tu byłam, mogłabym chyba poprosić Molly o zrobienie czegoś z tym sińcem.  
\- A… - mruknęłam, zastanawiając się, jak to wytłumaczyć Syriuszowi. - Chodzę na takie mugolskie spotkania o walce wręcz. Dostałam od kolegi. Zaraz poproszę Molly, żeby się tym zajęła…  
Syriusz usiadł na łóżku. Delikatnie chwycił mnie za podbródek i odwrócił moją twarz tak, by światło z okna padło prosto na siniec. Widziałam, jak krzywi się lekko. Cóż, nie mogło to wyglądać dobrze, i tylko ciemności przedpokoju zawdzięczałam fakt, że Molly tego nie zauważyła.  
\- Wyglądasz, jakby cię ktoś napadł w ciemnym zaułku. - poinformował mnie Łapa aksamitnym tonem.  
\- Dzięki, Black. - odparłam kwaśno. Uśmiechnął się blado i sięgnął po różdżkę. - Co ty kombinujesz?  
\- Moja najdroższa Cassandro. - teraz twarz Syriusza ozdobił pełnoprawny, pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech. - Spędziłem siedem lat w towarzystwie permanentnie posiniaczonej bandy nastolatków. Ile siniaków, złamań i otarć musieliśmy sami leczyć, żeby nie przyprawić pani Pomfrey o zawał… to nawet nie wiem. W pizdu. Więc zamknij się, siedź spokojnie i zaufaj mi chociaż raz.  
Auć.  
Nie dałam po sobie poznać, że ten ostatni komentarz mnie nieco dotknął. Pozwoliłam Łapie wymamrotać zaklęcie. Poczułam jakby lodowaty palec, wbijający mi się na ułamek sekundy w siniec, po czym ból i opuchlizna znikła. Syriusz puścił moją brodę, a ja się obmacałam. Policzek już mnie nie bolał, mogłam swobodnie poruszać szczęką. Niezłe.  
\- Brawo. - stwierdziłam z lekkim uznaniem. Łapa wzruszył ramionami i odrzucił różdżkę na stolik nocny. Ponownie opadł na poduszki i wlepił spojrzenie w ciemny, zakurzony baldachim.  
\- Black, do cholery. - zdenerwowałam się wreszcie. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło?  
Rzucił mi złe spojrzenie.  
\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że znów mnie tu zamkną. - wyznał zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia. Westchnęłam cicho. Poprawiłam okulary, zsuwające mi się z nosa. - Nie po to uciekałem, żeby… - urwał gwałtownie. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że zgarnie poduszkę w ramiona i wtuli się w nią jak pięciolatek w swojego misia. Jednak Black nie miał pięciu lat. Zamiast wtulić się w poduszkę sięgnął pod nią i wydobył stamtąd paczkę całkowicie mugolskich papierosów.  
\- Na coś umrzeć trzeba, co? - zapytałam jadowicie. Black wzruszył ramionami. Przypatrywałam mu się dłuższą chwilę, mrużąc oczy, zupełnie jakbym mogła coś dostrzec w ten sposób. Co ja tu mogłam zrobić? Uwieść go? To by się źle skończyło. Zostawić? Jeszcze gorzej. Przynieść z dołu butelkę wina, przyciągnąć Lupina, o ile był na miejscu, upić Łapę do nieprzytomności? Na dłuższą metę, głupi pomysł.  
No, zawsze mogłam też spróbować Łapę wkurzyć.  
Mogłam też go zmęczyć.  
Poderwałam się z łóżka. Syriusz niemal podskoczył, zaskoczony moim gwałtownym ruchem.  
\- Wstawaj, Black. - zakomenderowałam, wyciągając z rękawa różdżkę. Zaklęciem oczyściłam większość pokoju ze wszystkich zawadzających przedmiotów, w tym kufra, komody i półki. Kiedy Syriusz łaskawie zlazł z wyrka, zmniejszyłam je na tyle, by móc je upchnąć na jednej z pustawych półek. Syriusz obserwował to z lekko uniesioną brwią. Kopnęłam jakiś but, walający mi się pod nogami, i odłożyłam różdżkę.  
\- Co ty kombinujesz? - zapytał Black niepewnie.  
\- Zamierzam skopać ci dupę. - oznajmiłam radośnie. - Żadnej magii. Różdżka w szufladę.  
\- Myślisz, że ci pozwolę? - prychnął Syriusz. Zrzucił wierzchnią szatę i podwinął rękawy koszuli. Z szacunku dla jego integralności cielesnej, kucnęłam i zaczęłam rozwiązywać glany.  
\- Kiedy się ostatnio z kimś biłeś na pięści? - kopnęłam glany pod okno. Syriusz zastanowił się.  
\- No, chwilę temu.  
\- Super. Zablokuj to.  
Syriusz, delikatnie mówiąc, nie był w formie. Po tym, jak nabiłam mu kolejnego siniaka - jutrzejszy poranek będzie dla biedaka ciężki - pozwoliłam sobie nieco zwolnić. Żeby nie było: nie byłam ekspertem, a niektóre z ciosów Łapy miały siłę młota. Kondycję miał żelazną, na dodatek, i tym mnie przewyższał; spokojnie mógłby mnie wziąć na zmęczenie, gdyby tylko o tym pomyślał.  
Po kilkunastu minutach dostrzegłam lekką zmianę w Łapie. Zupełnie, jakby fizyczne zmęczenie i ból pozwoliły mu się rozluźnić, wyrzucić coś z siebie, oczyścić się z czegoś. Kiedy wreszcie udało mi się go znokautować (a rąbnął o panele z bardzo głośnym łomotem), Syriusz się śmiał. Był zdyszany, mokry od potu, czarne włosy lepiły mu się do szyi i czoła, ale się śmiał, tym swoim psim, rozszczekanym śmiechem, zupełnie jakbyśmy znowu mieli siedemnaście lat i wymykali się do Pokoju Życzeń.  
\- Złaź. - poprosił, usiłując mnie zepchnąć i jednocześnie zachować resztki godności. Wyszczerzyłam się.  
\- Zmuś mnie.  
Coś mile psotnego błysnęło w jego oczach. Nagłym, silnym ruchem całego ciała zrzucił mnie z siebie i zaraz przygwoździł do podłogi. Przez ostatni rok był permanentnie niedożywiony i wciąż czułam jego żebra przez szatę, ale Molly zdążyła go nieco odkarmić. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Łapa nabawi się jakiejś bulimii albo innych zaburzeń łaknienia.  
\- I myślisz, że jesteś taka sprytna? - wydyszał mi Black w nos, roześmiany i wyraźnie bardzo z siebie zadowolony.  
\- A wiesz, że kolanem w klejnoty nieprzyjemnie dostać? - odezwał się rozbawiony głos od drzwi. Syriusz zerwał się, wbijając mi kolano w żołądek - aż się zwinęłam, nie wierzę, że zrobił to przypadkiem - i rzucił Remusowi jedno ze swoich bardziej psotnych spojrzeń. Lupin wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Pozbierałam się z podłogi, masując sobie żebra. Spojrzałam na Syriusza: nie wiedział, co masować najpierw, i zaczął od nadgarstków. Stęknęliśmy boleśnie w tej samej chwili, co niemal posłało Lupina na deski ze śmiechu.  
\- Ach wy, Gryfoni wy. - powiedziałam, rozglądając się za różdżką. - Możecie popraktykować to leczące zaklęcie. Nie mam nic przeciwko.  
Wszystko mnie bolało, Syriusz miał jednak parę w łapie. Jeśli nie zlitują się nade mną i nie wyleczą tych wszystkich stłuczeń i otarć, jutro będę miała równie wesoły co Łapa poranek. Remus, wyglądało, był w miłościwym nastroju. Przywrócił łóżko Syriusza do właściwych rozmiarów i zabrał się do łatania nas po tej małej sesyjce.  
\- Czemu wspominałeś coś o jakichś klejnotach? - zaciekawił się Łapa, kiedy Remus starannie rzucał zaklęcie na jego wybity bark. Nie miałam wyrzutów sumienia. Na tym człowieku wszystko się goiło jak na psie (właściwa metafora, do diaska).  
\- Klęczałeś tak, że jakby Cass chciała ci pociągnąć z kolana, tobyś nie wstał przez tydzień. - zaśmiał się Lunatyk. Syriusz rzucił mi Spojrzenie. Z niewinną miną wzruszyłam ramionami. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z moich obitych żeber, pięknej śliwy na policzku (dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, które Łapa mi leczył nie dalej jak dwie godziny temu) i nadwerężonego kolana. Syriusz był w podobnym stanie, minus kolano, za to plus wybity bark.  
Do „pociągnięcia z kolana” nie zamierzałam się posuwać.  
Jak na razie. Kto wie, może jeszcze nadarzy się okazja.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwanaście, trzynaście, czternaście… Słaby, miękki blask różdżki odbijał się w kulkach wypełnionych dymem, niebieskawych, poupychanych na półkach bez ładu i składu. Migotliwy Lumos, specjalnie modyfikowany do pracy w środowisku pełnym zawirowań magicznych, wydobywał z mroku pociemniałe od śniedzi plakietki przybite do półek. _Apokalipsa wg. świętego Jana_ , widniało na jednej z tabliczek. Kulka opatrzona tą plakietką była nieco większa od innych, ale to nie jej szukałam.  
Dotarłam do końca rzędu i westchnęłam ciężko. Zsunęłam okulary z nosa i przetarłam bolące oczy. Byłam w Departamencie już chyba jedenastą godzinę i zmęczenie powoli dawało o sobie znać. Wyczuwałam Strażnika, wolno dryfującego między półkami. Wszyscy pracownicy Departamentu umieli wyczuć ten nasz magiczny konstrukt, chociaż nikt go nigdy nie widział. To było jak dotyk miękkiego, zimnego pióra gdzieś na potylicy, świadomość, że nie jestem sama w tej ogromnej Hali. Uczucie mogłoby być miłe, gdybym nie miała podstawowej świadomości o tym, że Strażnik to coś absolutnie nieludzkiego.  
Nie spotkałam go nigdy, może nawet nie dało się go spotkać. Jako praktyczne zastosowanie wysokiej magii, kwestia Strażnika Hali Przepowiedni leżała w zakresie kompetencji Tima Carborough. A ja nie wnikałam.  
Rozejrzałam się po półkach, ostrożnie przetarłam jedną z tabliczek. _A.O.E. do R.M.Z_. Koniec inskrypcji. Super. O czym była ta konkretna przepowiednia, kiedy została wypowiedziana, czy się zrealizowała? Nie wiadomo. To najwyraźniej były nieważne informacje, niewarte uwagi Strażnika, niewarte zawarcia na tabliczce. Wydałam z siebie poirytowane warknięcie i ruszyłam z powrotem. Niedługo kończyła się przerwa na lunch, powinnam wrócić do biura, zanim Żaneta i Broderick wrócą z posiłku.  
W Sali Czasu spotkałam profesora Croakera.  
\- Panna Bennet. - powitał mnie uprzejmie. Szatę miał zaprószoną pyłem kredowym, na tablicy za jego plecami przybyło figur, liczb i notatek. Jajko, które Żaneta wrzuciła do klosza czasu podczas mojego pobytu na Madagaskarze, wciąż tam było. Na moich oczach wykluł się z niego ptaszek, błyskawicznie dorósł, postarzał się, i rozpadł z pył ze starości. Jajko powoli złożyło się z powrotem do kupy, po czym cały cykl powtórzył się.  
\- Panie profesorze… - mruknęłam, ewakuując się stamtąd. Teoretycznie moja wizyta w Hali Przepowiedni nie była niczym podejrzanym, często szwendałam się po całym Departamencie, obserwując, notując i zadając eksperymentatorom pytania. Croaker był nieszkodliwy, pogrążony w swoich badaniach nad naturą czasu. Ale paranoja kazała mi się wściekać na samą siebie, że nie sprawdziłam trasy i nie uniknęłam tego spotkania.  
No cóż.  
*  
Pierwszego września zostałam wezwana do gabinetu kierownictwa Biura Aurorów. Na miejscu był Kingsley Shacklebolt, poważny jak dwie cholery. Od razu zrobiło mi się zimno. Czyżby coś się zjebało? Shacklebolt udawał, że nie zna żadnego z pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy należeli do Zakonu. Dlaczego nagle mnie wezwał, i to oficjalnymi kanałami?  
\- Panno Bennet. - powitał mnie Kingsley surowym tonem.  
\- Panie Shacklebolt. - dobra, mogłam w to grać. Usiadłam na wskazanym mi krześle i wgapiłam się w Kingsleya pytająco.  
\- Czy jest pani świadoma, że w dniu trzydziestym pierwszym sierpnia, o godzinie pierwszej nad ranem, jeden z pracowników Ministerstwa został przyłapany na próbie dostania się do pani Departamentu?  
Poczułam, jak mięśnie mojej żuchwy rozluźniają się, ale nie pozwoliłam szczęce obwisnąć. Zacisnęłam mocno zęby i przełknęłam ślinę.  
\- Nie jestem świadoma. - powiedziałam, hamując emocje. Co do kurwy?! Dlaczego ja o tym nie wiem?! - Dlaczego dowiaduję się o tym tak późno? - zapytałam wprost po pięciu sekundach ujarzmiania emocji. Powinnam wiedzieć od razu! Z miejsca! Pierwsza poinformowana, do diabła, a nie…!  
Kingsley westchnął ledwie zauważalnie.  
\- Ponieważ pojmany Sturgis Podmore przed pięcioma minutami odzyskał przytomność.  
Zrobiło mi się zimno. Sturgis? Co mu, do cholery, strzeliło do łba?!  
\- I co powiedział? - zainteresowałam się.  
\- Nic. - odparł Kingsley krótko. - Jest oszołomiony. Podejrzewamy, że znalazł się pod jakimś zaklęciem nadpisującym wolę.  
_Imperius_ , przetłumaczyłam sobie.  
\- Trzeba będzie poinformować jego najbliższą rodzinę. - powiedziałam z namysłem, zerkając na zegarek. Dwunasta dwadzieścia trzy. Kinsgley wolno pokiwał głową.  
\- Czy mogłaby się pani tym zająć? - zapytał. „Najbliższa rodzina” była frazą oznaczającą Zakon, używaną w przypadku właśnie takiej wpadki. Z urywanym westchnieniem przytaknęłam. Kominek w moim gabinecie był chyba najlepiej zabezpieczony w całym Ministerstwie, może z wyłączeniem osobistego kominka ministra. Och, to będzie trudna rozmowa.  
Moody się wścieknie.  
I pewnie uzna, że to moja wina!  
*  
\- Czy wy nawet tak prostej rzeczy nie umiecie załatwić porządnie? - grzmiał Moody, a ja siedziałam przed kominkiem jak skruszona uczennica. Uznałam, że prościej będzie dać mu się wykrzyczeć, zamiast próbować od razu przechodzić do defensywy. Niech wrzeszczy. Jak się wyszaleje, może ja podniosę głos.  
\- Czy proszę o tak wiele?! - wściekał się dalej stary auror. - Profesjonalizm! Raportowanie! Komunikacja!  
\- Ciężko się komunikować z pierdla, zwłaszcza pod Imperiusem. - wyrwało mi się. Moody spojrzał na mnie groźnie.  
\- A ty się nie wymądrzaj! - ryknął. - Nie miałaś pilnować Departamentu przypadkiem?!  
Zagotowałam się.  
\- A co ja niby robię?! - warknęłam. - Dziesięć godzin dziennie, codziennie, a nie mogę po prostu plackiem klapnąć pod drzwiami! Mam tu swoją robotę do wykonania, cholera!  
\- Może trzeba zwerbować kogoś jeszcze? - zasugerował Moody ponuro. - Kogoś od ciebie?  
\- Niby kogo? - prychnęłam. - Żanetę? Przecież dziewczyna się nie nadaje. Bode’a? Wyśmieje mnie. Tima Carborough? Jest czystej krwi, absolutnie neutralny, mówił to nie raz, nie przekonam go. Profesor Croaker bardziej się przejmuje swoimi badaniami niż czymkolwiek innym. A ludzi Tima nie znam na tyle, by próbować ich werbować. A gdybym nagle teraz próbowała się z nimi kolegować, byłoby to lekko podejrzane. I odniosło całkiem odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego.  
Moody przewrócił oczami; w jego wykonaniu wyglądało to silnie niepokojąco, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Niebieskie, magiczne oko wirowało nieco szybciej niż to normalne, u większości patrzących powodując uczucie silnego niepokoju, o ile nie obrzydzenia.  
\- Miałem cię za sprytną osobę. - powiedział. Przełknęłam przytyk i wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Wszystko ma swoje granice.  
\- Pytanie, co robimy ze Sturgisem. - burknął Moody. Zastanowiłam się.  
Mogliśmy zostawić Sturgisa samemu sobie, ale to byłby błąd na wielu poziomach. Jak by zareagowali inni „zakonnicy” na świadomość, że w razie wpadki mają sobie radzić sami? Raczej niezbyt dobrze. Mogliśmy spróbować go jakoś wyciągnąć z aresztu, udowodnić Imperiusa, cokolwiek. Mogłam, jako szefowa sekcji teoretycznej w Departamencie Tajemnic, cofnąć automatyczne oskarżenie, rzucane przez Departament przeciwko Sturgisowi za „wtargnięcie na teren objęty tajemnicą państwową”; taka prawna ekwilibrystyka była teoretycznie możliwa. Na dodatek widziano ostatnio, że się ze Sturgisem przyjaźnię, więc może by to przeszło na zasadzie „chciał się ze mną umówić, dlatego próbował wejść do Departamentu, powszechnie wiadomo, że pracuję do późna”...  
To by nie dało rady jako powód do całkowitego uniewinnienia, było zbyt naciągnięte, ale może by chociaż skróciło karę.  
\- Spróbuję z nim pogadać. - powiedziałam. - I zobaczę, co się da z tym fantem zrobić.  
\- No to ruchy, dziewczyno!  
Ja pierniczę. Postanowiłam być wredna i wykonać rozkaz co do litery. Dlatego zerwałam się energicznie, złapałam różdżkę z biurka i wyleciałam, zostawiając Moody’ego w kominku. Niech się złości, ile wlezie.  
Areszt Ministerstwa Magii znajdował się w pobliżu biur aurorskich. Nie miałam wielkich problemów z uzyskaniem widzenia z Podmore’em; w końcu byłam szefową sekcji w Departamencie, do którego usiłował się włamać, miałam całkowite prawo z nim porozmawiać. Dlatego Shacklebolt nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, podbijając zgodę.  
Sturgis siedział w pojedynczej celi na końcu korytarza. Zapewniono mnie, że jego różdżka spoczywa bezpiecznie w sejfie u aurorów i nie powinnam się niczego obawiać. Wysłuchałam listy rzeczy, których nie wolno mi robić, obiecałam, że będę grzeczna, i wreszcie dopuszczono mnie do aresztowanego.  
\- Cześć, Podmore. - powiedziałam, podchodząc. Sturgis spojrzał na mnie. Twarz miał trupiobladą, pod oczami cienie jak szop pracz, a dłonie mu dygotały. Uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie i usiadłam na niewygodnym stołku, jaki podstawił mi jeden z aurorów-strażników. Teraz dzieliły nas kraty, od których wyczuwałam ciepłą falę magii zabezpieczającej.  
\- Bennet… - wymamrotał Sturgis.  
Na szczęście z mało kim byłam na „ty”. W sumie, nawet Syriusz i Remus czasem mówili do mnie po nazwisku. I wzajemnie.  
\- Podobno usiłowałeś się włamać do mojego Departamentu.  
Zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
\- Tak. - powiedział niepewnie. - Chyba tak.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Ja… nie wiem.  
Obejrzałam się przez ramię. Strażnik wypełniał jakieś papiery przy biurku, oddalonym od nas o kilkanaście kroków.  
\- Powiedz mi, co pamiętasz. - poprosiłam cicho, nachylając się do krat. - Spróbuję ci jakoś pomóc.  
\- Nie pamiętam nic. - mruknął Sturgis i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Wyszedłem z pracy… poszedłem do domu. Zjadłem kolację. Zacząłem coś czytać, nie pamiętam nawet, co, a potem obudziłem się, jak mnie ten łup z ochrony na dole powalał na podłogę. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jestem przy twoim Departamencie…  
Hmm. To mi wyglądało na kodowanego Imperiusa, może w połączeniu z wybiórczym Obliviate albo podobnym czarem pamięciowym.  
\- Nie wiesz, czy ktoś mógł cię… zmanipulować?  
Spojrzał na mnie kątem oka.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. - wymamrotał. Westchnęłam i zaklęłam cicho po hiszpańsku, wywołując na jego twarzy słaby cień uśmiechu.  
\- Mogę wnieść o uniewinnienie. - powiedziałam nieco sucho. - W końcu nic się nie stało.  
Sturgis westchnął.  
\- Lepiej nie. - powiedział z rezygnacją. - Po co masz… się wkopywać. Najbliższa rodzina jakoś da sobie radę beze mnie. Jeden z aurorów, ten wysoki, czarny…  
\- Shacklebolt? - uśmiechnęłam się w duchu. Sturgis wcale nieźle udawał, że nie zna Kingsleya. Wcale swobodnie posługiwał się również kodem zakonnym: „się wkopywać” znaczyło „zwracać na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę”. Stała czujność i te sprawy.  
\- On. - przytaknął Sturgis. - Powiedział mi, że na razie wygląda to na pół roku w ciupie. Za włamanie i próbę kradzieży.  
O. To… miło, w sumie. To znaczy, niemiło, ale w porównaniu z oskarżeniem o wtargnięcie na teren objęty tajemnicą państwową, co dawało od trzech do ośmiu lat w Azkabanie, nie tak źle. Mogło być znacznie gorzej.  
\- Kiedy masz przesłuchanie?  
\- Dziś wieczorem.  
\- Chcesz mnie tam?  
\- Niekoniecznie. - wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Podmore…  
\- Bennet. Powiedziałem ci. Po cholerę masz się wkopywać?  
Przyglądałam mu się uważnie przez chwilę. Wreszcie westchnęłam z rezygnacją i podniosłam się.  
\- Cóż. - stwierdziłam. - Twoja decyzja. Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?  
\- Jakbyś mogła zabrać z mojego domu mimozę i o nią zadbać… byłbym wdzięczny.  
\- Jasne. - uśmiechnęłam się z trudem. Teraz nie pozostało mi nic innego jak życzyć mu powodzenia i zabrać się stamtąd. Po drodze zatrzymałam się przy publicznej sowiarni i wysłałam wiadomość do „najbliższej rodziny” Sturgisa. Zależało mi na nerwach Moody’ego. W końcu jak dostanie wylewu, nikomu to nie wyjdzie na dobre.  
Po wyjściu z pracy udałam się do domu Sturgisa. Mało czasu zajęło mi zlokalizowanie jego peleryny-niewidki (mimoza; dobre myślenie, Sturgis) i zapakowanie jej do torby. Podlałam jeszcze wszystkie kwiatki, jakie Sturgis trzymał, i czym prędzej poleciałam do kwatery głównej.  
*  
\- Siadło. - oznajmił Kingsley ponuro, wchodząc do kuchni na Grimmauld Place wieczorem tego samego dnia. - Pół roku w Azkabanie.  
\- Świetnie. - warknął Moody. - Jest się z czego cieszyć.  
Usłyszałam poirytowane westchnienie Blacka gdzieś z lewa. Zdjęłam kurtkę i przewiesiłam ją przez pierwsze lepsze krzesło. Przyszłam dosłownie dwie minuty temu i zdążyłam jedynie rozpiąć kurtkę. Artur Weasley, który do tej pory łapczywie pochłaniał zupę, odłożył łyżkę.  
\- Mogło być gorzej. - powiedział tonem, który miał być pocieszający, w stronę Szalonookiego. Moody prychnął.  
\- Na szczęście Podmore nie dotarł daleko. Munch nie do końca ogarnął sytuację i przedstawił zarzuty włamania i próby kradzieży, a nie…  
\- Wtargnięcia na teren objęty tajemnicą państwową. - dokończyłam niecierpliwie, kiedy Kingsley się zawahał. - Trzy do ośmiu lat w Azkabanie. Z dwojga złego, Sturgis wykręcił się sianem.  
\- Fakt. - Artur Weasley ponownie złapał za łyżkę. - Mogło być dużo gorzej.  
Zapadła cisza. Nawet Molly Weasley przestała z furią wycierać talerze.  
Odkąd ruda banda (plus Hermiona Granger i Harry Potter) wyjechała rano do Hogwartu, Grimmauld Place nieco straciło na kolorze. Nie tylko dlatego, że nagle brakło rudości Weasleyów. Po prostu zrobiło się… cicho. Spokojnie. A Syriusz wyraźnie zamierzał najpóźniej do północy popaść w depresję. Nie zdążyłam (z pełną premedytacją) na wczorajszą imprezę z okazji mianowania Ronalda Weasleya i Hermiony Granger prefektami, ale dzisiaj uznałam, że muszę stawić się na miejscu i zdać osobisty raport Moody’emu.  
Wyglądało, że to nie była głupia decyzja. Co prawda nie mieliśmy zaplanowanego spotkania, ale kilku „zakonników” i tak się zjawiło, dowiedzieć się, co ze Sturgisem. „Najbliższa rodzina” jako kod na Zakon nabierał niepokojącej… adekwatności.  
Padłam na krzesło obok Syriusza i zajrzałam do jego kubka. Na dnie znajdowała się resztka kawy. Nie pytając, złapałam kubek i dopiłam.  
\- Ależ się nie krępuj. - powiedział Łapa sarkastycznie. - Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.  
\- Dzięki. - odparłam słodko.  
\- Zrobić ci kolację, Cassie? - zareagowała na to Molly Weasley.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. - odparłam odruchowo. Nie zamierzałam korzystać z jej matczynych zapędów do uszczęśliwienia całego świata (siłą, jeśli trzeba). Miała wystarczająco dużo na głowie, nie musiała brać sobie jeszcze mnie. - Po prostu za dużo krwi w systemie kofeinonośnym.  
Wszyscy, poza Remusem, spojrzeli na mnie z lekkim politowaniem. Nikt jednak nie skomentował. Łapa jedynie pozwolił sobie na skurczony półuśmiech i zaraz ponownie wbił spojrzenie w blat stołu. Wymieniłam spojrzenia z Lupinem, siedzącym po drugiej stronie Blacka. Zaczyna się. Może napiszę do ojca i poproszę go o receptę na, nie wiem, jakiś prozac albo coś.  
Ciekawe, czy mugolskie leki w ogóle działają na czarodziejów…  
Ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia wszystkich, gwałtownie rzuciłam się na swoją torbę, leżącą pod krzesłem. Wygrzebałam notatnik i zanotowałam temat. Może Tim się zainteresuje. W końcu w jego obszarze leżały myśli i funkcjonowanie mózgu; niezły temat pracy akademickiej, różnice w przetwarzaniu chemicznym mózgów mugolskich i czarodziejskich…  
Zaraz, wróć, trąciło nietolerancją. Nieważne.  
\- Co? - bąknęłam, unosząc głowę znad notesu, zaalarmowana nagłą ciszą. Syriusz zarechotał w pięść, Artur z uśmiechem na ustach kręcił głową. - No co?!  
\- Nic. - powiedział Shacklebolt z rozbawieniem. - Właśnie mamrotałaś do siebie po angielsku, hiszpańsku i łacinie.  
\- Wybaczcie. - zmieszałam się i schowałam zeszyt. Wszyscy obecni zaśmiali się, nawet Moody wydał wrednie brzmiący rechocik.  
\- Masz okropny akcent po hiszpańsku. - dodał Kingsley radośnie. Prawie rzuciłam w niego kubkiem Syriusza, Łapa zdążył jednak chwycić mnie za nadgarstek.  
\- Lubię ten kubek. - powiedział i wyjął mi go z palców. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że Artur, siedzący naprzeciwko mnie, dyskretnie usunął dwa noże do masła, ciężką ceramiczną maselniczkę i dwa talerze z zasięgu moich rąk. Spojrzałam na Kingsleya. Jego barki dygotały podejrzanie, zupełnie jakby usiłował się nie śmiać i ledwo wygrywał.  
Super. Też was lubię.  
*  
Dwadzieścia jeden, dwadzieścia dwa, dwadzieścia trzy, dwadzieścia cztery…


End file.
